Ghost
by Zephyr169
Summary: Another dream I had. Contains character death. Lira a girl working in a London restaurant meets the (ninth) Doctor. Rated T because : Contains Character death. Please review it would make my week. :)


**So this is yet another dream I had about Doctor Who. Again didn't know much about the Doctor yet. Not cannon, and not accurate. But I still hope you enjoy this story. :) My dreams are weird. Anyway here you go. Oh! By the way I am American so I really cant do the British accent thing very well :( sorry about that.**

I was walking down the streets of London, my headphones on and the loud music trying to chase away my thoughts. I was on my way to the restaurant I worked at to pay for college. I hear a whirring sound over my music. I look around and take out one of my headphones. Turning the corner I see a blue box solidify on the street. I stood there frozen for a few seconds then rubbed my eyes. I must be more tired than I thought. I walked down the street and saw a man exit the box. He was heading straight for the restaurant. I walked in the front doors and I see him sitting at one of the tables in the corner. He looks perfectly normal. I shrug my shoulders and dismiss what I thought I saw.

I go through the day and during my lunch break I see no open tables. The one in the back was filled to the brim with supplies and the few spaces were occupied. I had nowhere to go. Looking around I see the man from earlier. Even though it was the late afternoon he was still here. All the other tables were full and I didn't have enough time to go home. I sighed. It was worth a try right? Whats the worst thing that could happen? I walk over to his table and stand there till he looks up.

"Uh. Could I perhaps, sit here. With you? Everywhere else is full." I trail off realizing how stupid of an idea this was.

If I was a customer I wouldn't let the waiter sit at my table. I was just about to dismiss everything, apologize, and go eat outside on the ground when he spoke up.

"Oh no. No problem at all." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I was shocked.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are?" He introduced himself.

"Lira. It's nice to meet you . . . Doctor?" I clarified.

"Yes." I smile and we both eat our lunch.

We talked about anything and everything. About life and death, how people could be 'such stupid apes' as the Doctor put it. And soon my lunch break was over. I left and got back to work. The Doctor never left. I was confused to say the least. He had sat there from early this morning all the way till dinner. What was he waiting for? After my shift was over I clocked out and started to leave when he called me over.

"Lira. Can I have a moment please?" He asked.

I walked over to him and nodded.

"Of course."

"Don't go outside." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Just. Don't go outside." He said again.

He was completely serious. I gave him a confused look and sat down next to him at the table.

"Why? Whats out there?" I asked him.

He sighs and looks like he's debating whether or not to tell me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He let out a humorless chuckle.

"Hmm. Well this morning I swear I saw a blue box appear on the street and you walked out." I told him with a smile.

He returns it.

"Okay fine. There's going to be a crash. An alien spaceship will crash right out side these doors." He tells me.

I stare at him.

"Really? Aliens?" I start laughing.

It was hilarious and yet I believed him somehow. His face falls and he pretends to laugh with me. He tries to play it off as a joke but I stop him and get my breathing back under control.

"No. no. It's funny but I do believe you." He looks surprised.

"Why?" He looks genuinely confused and I try to explain.

"Because I swear I've seen you somewhere before. And what you say makes sense even if it really doesn't. I don't know I just trust you. And now I sound like I'm completely mad." I laugh nervously.

There's a loud crash from outside the restaurant and I turn to see a metal shell the size of a house sitting indented into the ground. It was a space ship. As I watch these gray bird like aliens climb out of the smoldering crater and start to attack anything they see. I look at the Doctor and he pulls out a screwdriver. Or what resembles a screwdriver anyway.

"That's an interesting screwdriver." I said.

He looks at me and grins.

"Yes it is." And with that he runs outside and points the screwdriver at the aliens. They stop their attacks and he stats yelling at them. I make my way to the door and out onto the street. The winged aliens then turn and make their way back into their ship and the Doctor points the screwdriver at it. After ten minuets he nods and the ship takes off. He nods again this time to himself and starts walking down the street towards the blue box. I ran after him questions filling my mind.

"Doctor! What just happened?" I yelled after him.

He doesn't anser just steps inside the box. I hesitate only a second before pushing the door open. I look around at the interior and gasp in surprise. The inside was massive, way to big to fit inside this tiny blue box.

"It's bigger on the inside." I breathed.

"Yes it is." He nods with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him as I ventured further into the main room.

"Its called a TARDIS. T. A. R. D. I. S., That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said rather proudly.

I nod in response and let it all soak in. He new aliens would crash. He helped them and fixed their ship. And he had his own space ship. He was an alien. There was no doubt in my mind.

"So it really does disappear?" I asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Cool. Where do you go?" I asked him.

"Anywhere." My grin widens.

"That's absolutely fantastic. Who's with you? Traveling I mean." His face has a tinge of sadness after I said this.

"No one. I'm on my own." He replies.

"Would you like company?" I asked him.

"Depends. Ya probably. It tends to get lonely after awhile." He admits.

I look around at the TARDIS again, then turn back to him another smile on my face.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Does that mean we can go anywhere in the universe AND through Time?" I asked giddy with excitement.

"Yes. It does." I laugh.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim.

I met an alien, a real proper alien.

"So. Where would you like to go?" He asks me.

I turn to him shocked.

"Me? Oh, I don't. I mean I cant. I mean. Why would you take me? I'm just some girl from a restaurant. I'm not anything special." I told him.

I was confused there was no reason why he should want to take me anywhere.

"So? You accepted everything I've told you. No questions asked. You didn't think I was crazy or call me a nutter. Why not? Would you like to come?" He asked a look of doubt on his face.

"Yes. Yes please. Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much!" I squeal in happiness.

My life was all about school and work. There was nothing exciting about it and now I had the chance to go on adventures with a real alien.

"It could be dangerous." He tells me.

"That's perfectly alright. My life is dull." I tell him.

He smiles.

"Well then. Where would you like to go?" He asks me again.

I think for a moment the turn to him a contemplating look on my face.

"Um. Hang on. Do we have to stay on Earth? I mean you can go anywhere. Can we go to where you're from?" I asked him.

Immediately his expression grew cold.

"Uh. No. No we cant. My planet was destroyed." He told me.

Oh." I whispered.

I didn't want to pry really I didn't but the prospect of seeing where this alien who called himself the Doctor was too much.

"Well, what about before it was destroyed?" I asked tentatively.

"No. I cant risk changing anything. I'm sorry Lira. Anywhere else?" he asked trying to change the painful subject.

I felt bad for pressuring him. I mean I'd just met the guy and I was pestering him about the death of his planet. I thought some more and couldn't come up with anything. I mean everything and anything would be fine. This was the ultimate traveling experience.

"Um. I don't care. Anywhere you want." I said with a smile.

"Okay. You asked for it." He said with a big grin.

The Doctor starts flipping switches and pressing buttons. I laugh as the TARDIS starts to whir and then I'm flung backwards into a railing. It hits the middle of my back but I don't care. I'm too excited. When everything settles down he gestures to the door. I smile and run to it. Slowly cracking it open I see a large beach and a large ship pulled ashore. There were pilgrims tearing it apart and building a village. I looked around from the safety of the box and realized where and when we were. I turned back to the Doctor.

"The first pilgrims from England, came to America on the Mayflower. Am I right?" I asked.

He nods.

"Yup. that's the one." My grin widens.

"That's amazing! Can we change history?" I asked.

"Yes but that's something we must not do." The Doctor says seriously.

"Alright. Gotcha. No changing history." I smiled as I closed the door and turned to him.

He hesitates for a minute then starts spinning some dials, pressing the buttons. When the whirring stops for the second time I look up at him with eager eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked him excitement pouring from me.

"My planet. Before it burned." My eyes widen.

"Why? You said you didn't want to. You don't have to do this Doctor." I told him.

No matter how excited I was to see his home world I didn't want him to hurt. He just slowly nods his head.

"I know." He straightens up and walks over to the door and pulls it open.

A bright light filters in and I follow him out. It was beautiful. There were ginormous trees glowing an ethereal green and blue, towers of metal. The buildings looked like they were made of chrome. The sky was a deep purple and everything glowed. I took it all in a giant smile on my face.

"It's amazing. Absolutely Fantastic. Can we walk around? Or would that be changing history?" I asked him.

"No its fine. Come on." He was smiling but didn't seem too happy.

We had only been walking around in the city for a few minutes before the explosions started. I looked up to see the purple sky covered by a large mother ship.

"We are the Daleks. You shall be Exterminated." The message replayed over and over again as the cylindrical aliens descended on the world.

They fired lasers and suddenly everyone around us was running in a panic.

"Lira we need to go. Now!" the Doctor yelled over the screams and explosions.

He grabbed my hand and we started running back to the safety of the TARDIS. Someone running the opposite way ran between us and my grip on his hand was lost. I was surrounded by people.

"Doctor! Doctor! Where are you?" I called but there was no reply.

I couldn't find him and if I didn't start running I'd be trampled to death just as soon as exterminated by the Daleks. I start running in the direction I thought the TARDIS was in. people continued to push and shove others. I stumbled and fell but hurriedly got to my feet. An explosion relatively close by sends me flying. I hit the hard ground and slowly push myself back to my feet. Everyone around me had died. I turned to my right and saw the Doctor. He stops running after catching sight of me. I ran towards him ignoring the protests of my muscles and back. I reach him and see tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have asked to come here. You shouldn't have to see this. You shouldn't have to lose them again." I told him as I wrapped him in a hug and let the tears fall.

"But this time I also lost you." He whispered.

I pulled away confused.

"What do you mean? No. I'm still here. We just need to get back to the TARDIS. We can still get away." I told him.

He only nods and helps me get to the TARDIS. I had a stitch in my side and back from the running and I may have gotten a concussion from my head smacking the ground. When we had gotten inside the TARDIS I smiled and leaned against the railing.

"We made it. See? We made it." I still felt bad about the Doctor having to relive that but what he said still confused me.

Now that the adrenalin was wearing off the pain in my side grew. I looked down and gasped. There was a large piece of metal lodged in my side and through my back. It was shrapnel from the explosion. I looked back up at the Doctor trying to keep the fear and panic from showing in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you hear." He rasps out.

I shake my head.

"No. It's fine. I asked to. It's my fault for pressuring you into it. We can go back to my time. I can get seen by some surgeons and I'll be good as new. Right?" He didn't seem convinced but nodded anyway.

"Right." He muttered.

I watched him dance around the controls smashing the buttons in his rush to get me to a hospital. I clung to the railing. Every shudder of the TARDIS made it hurt more. I squeezed my eyes shut and when it stopped I realized I was on the ground. My arms were reaching up above me clinging to the railing but I had fallen to my knees. I looked down to see my blood staining the grating. I felt the Doctor's arms pick me up and help me to the door.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For bleeding all over your floor. Blood is hard to get out." I said jokingly, my voice coming out raspy.

I hadn't meant any harm, only to cheer him up a bit show him I was alright; yet, the Doctors face grew grim and he hurried me to the hospital. The scenery blurred together as I was rushed into the stark white halls, people ran past and to me. My head felt heavy and I fought to keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw before the darkness was the Doctor looking down at me an overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw the inside of the TARDIS. that's weird. I looked around and saw the Doctor sitting on the floor holding something. The pain was gone and I walked over happily.

"Doctor." I called.

He didn't look up. It was if I hadn't said anything.

"Doctor, see? I told you it would all work out." I said.

Still no response. I crept closer and saw what he was holding in his lap. It was me. I could see myself in his arms. Drawing even closer I saw my body wasn't breathing.

"No." I breathed.

I reached forward and my hand went straight through his shoulder. I cried out in distress. He had brought me back but we didn't even make it out the door. I had imagined the whole thing.

"NO! This, This wasn't supposed to happen! No!" I cried but he still didn't hear.

I knelt down next to my Doctor and concentrated, reaching forward again. This time my hand didn't go through him and I laid it on his shoulder. He tenses but his head turns to me and I see the pain in his eyes.

"Lira?" His voice is hoarse and filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I told him and slowly I disappeared.

**So? How was it? What did you think? Please review it means a lot to me.**


End file.
